dmc_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alessa Gillespie (Earth-01)
Amara Gillespie, also known as Alma Wade, is a powerful psychic who seeks revenge against the Brethren and Order of the Sword, and Armacham Technology Corporation, due to former for their cruel attempt to use him to rebirth their "god" after being horribly burned as a witch, and the latter for their usage of him in a series of inhumane experiments and secret projects with the aim of making his powers financially viable. It is eventually revealed that Amara is a male crossdresser who is mistaken by people as a woman due to his dress, long hair, soft voice and short stature. In order to fit into society's expectations of what a man should be and due to being self-conscious of how others may treat him, Amara masqueraded as a woman, despite that he is not transgender. History Early Life Alessa Gillespie was born September 23rd, 1979, and was the illegitimate son of Harry Mason, a thriller novelist, and Dahlia Gillespie, a devout member of the Brethren (a religious Manichaeism cult based out of Silent Hill, Maine). Prior to his birth, his mother was engaged to Christopher da Silva, an abusive and controlling investment banker. While she desperately wanted to get out of the engagement, Christabella, the high priestess of the Brethren, and Dahlia's fanatically religious, despotic maternal half-sister, urged her to go through with the wedding. Unbeknownst to Dahlia, after the death of their parents, Christabella, with Christopher's assistance, had stolen from Dahlia's trust fund over the years as compensation for their mother allowing Dahlia's father to repeatedly rape her as a child in order to preserve their marriage, leaving virtually no money left. In order to keep up her livelihood and continue investing in the cult, Christabella encouraged Dahlia to marry Christopher. Seeking comfort and solace, Dahlia had a one night stand with a drunken Harry during his brief stay in Silent Hill to overcome writer's block. When Dahlia found out she was pregnant, she officially called off her wedding. When Christopher slapped Dahlia in anger over their called off engagment, Dahlia threw boiling water at him, scalding him badly, and then beat him with a frying pan to defend herself. When a hospitalized Christopher threatened to expose Christabella's treachery to the Brethren, she denounced him as a witch and the superstitious townspeople burned him to death in his hospital bed. Branded a harlot by the overzealous members of the Brethren, Dahlia gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, alone in her apartment. Unfortunately, Dahlia's daughter was stillborn and her telepathic son mentally linked with his twin-sister to keep her soul from moving to the afterlife. In doing so, his mind was being dragged along to the "other side" with his sister. The cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force sensed the baby's mind transcend the physical realm and resonate with its energy. The Phoenix Force lent its energy to the infant to break the connection and kept close watch on the young mutant because it felt a kinship with him. The death of her baby girl took a heavy toll on the mentally and emotionally unstable Dahlia. To assuage her grief, she raised her son as the girl she always wanted, and named him Alessa. Alessa was born an omega-level mutant. Unlike most superhuman mutants, whose unusual powers do not emerge until the mutant reaches puberty, Alessa began manifesting his superhuman powers at a very early age. He was stigmatized by the townspeople for being a bastard, and ostracized at Midwich Elementary School, where those who were children of the cult called him a witch and tormented him by excluding him and scribbling on his desk. Christabella, who was the headmistress of Midwich Elementary School, would beat Alessa and lock her in the school's dark basement for long periods of time for any irreligious behavior. When Alessa was nine, he met and befriended Anthony "Tony" Redgrave, a boy a couple months older than Alessa, who was being cared for by one of the few inhabitants of Silent Hill who didn't belong to the cult. The Great Fire One day when he was nine, Colin, the school janitor, attempted to rape Alessa, but Tony caught him, and nearly beat him to death until Alessa used his powers to kill Colin, projecting his desire for Colin to die into his body. Afterwards, Christabella convinced Dahlia to "purify" Alessa. On November 1st, 1988, Alessa was taken to a sacrificial chamber located inside the Grand Hotel. There, he was separated from Dahlia and was shackled onto a large iron seal and laid over a pit of burning coals to be burned alive as a witch. Upon realizing what was going to happen, Dahlia fled the scene to find help, but she was too late. During the ceremony, Alessa let loose a psychic blast so powerful that it created an entire world, a private dimension linked only to her; Alessa remained ignorant to this fact for over thirty years following its creation. Alessa's psychic outburst broke one of the chains holding the seal over the pit, and the pit was overturned, setting the church on fire and spreading to five nearby buildings, killing or seriously injuring twelve people. Alessa's mind called out to Tony and he saved her from the ensuing fire, just as Dahlia and police officers arrived on the scene. Alessa was then brought to Brookhaven Hospital. When the doctors treating Alessa uncovered the truth about him being male, Dahlia was taken into police custody under charges of child abuse, and the townsfolk would later believed that she became crazy and disappeared due to Alessa's supposed "death." In the hospital, Alessa's fear and pain turned to hate, and he used his psychic powers to wilt nearby flora and burn the eyes of her curious nurse, Lisa Garland, who peeked into his burn tent. Alessa's body was covered in burn wounds which were healing nicely due to the fraction of the Phoenix Force protecting his body. A second sect of cultists, known as the Order of the Sword, had been secretly dispatched to retrieve Tony, as he was the son of their "god," the demon Sparda. Having beared witness to Alessa's power and how he survived the fire, the Order instead elected to perform a ritual to revive Sparda; this technique was performed on several girls abducted by the Order, but all previous attempts had failed. A few hours after being admitted into the hospital, the Order kidnapped him and took his body to a secret ritual site located in Gillespie's antique store. The Order then tampered with hospital files and declared Alessa dead from his injuries; emotionally distraught at Alessa's death and his inability to protect him, Tony was forced to flee town that night with his caregiver after a demon attacked and burned down their home. The Order performed their ceremony on Alessa to revive Sparda, and the plan was a partial success, with Alessa becoming infected with the essence of Sparda in a parasitic form. The resulting shock of this caused Alessa to use his fraction of the Phoenix Force to split his soul in half, creating a baby girl, and allowed him access to the foggy limbo-like dimension Otherplace and Sparda's native hellish dimension. Using his supernatural powers, Alessa sucked the people responsible for his suffering into the Otherplace and would shift them to the Sparda's hellish world to torment and kill his abusers. Now, without the Phoenix Force, a member of the Order cast a magical incantation on Alessa to preserve his body and the seed of Sparda also protected Alessa's body; however, his wounds ceased healing, and were always oozing blood and pus, requiring frequent bandaging. Alessa used his powers to enslave Lisa to continue to tend to her, partly out of being bedridden and to protect Lisa from the demons permeating the realm out of guilt for scarring her. Alessa placed the baby in an orphanage a few miles south of Silent Hill, where she was soon adopted by Harlan Wade and his wife, Elizabeth. Struggling to conceive a child of their own because Elizabeth contracted an unknown illness, Elizabeth convinced her reluctant husband to adopt the baby and she named her Alma. As yet, Alma and her parents were unaware of her own superhuman powers. However, she did want a loving family, so she unconsciously used her own awakening powers to influence the Wade's decision. Project Origin Elizabeth died from her unknown disease within a year of adopting Alma, leaving Alma solely in her father's custody. Alma was a severely troubled child with tremendous psychic powers who suffered nightmares and was attuned to the negative emotions of the people around her. Her adoptive father noticed her powers not long after birth, and introduced her to Armacham Technology Corporation's experiments when she was three years old. Armacham tested Alma for every type of psychic power, and she passed all tests. At the age of five, Alma began to purposefully fail Armacham's tests. When she was six, she set fire to a lab in the Project Origin facility and began to psychically attack the scientists experimenting on her. The scientists began to suffer delusions, sudden mood changes, and vivid nightmares. When Armacham realized that the only thing stopping Alma from doing much worse things to the scientists was her young age, they devised a plan to keep her alive, but unable to psychically attack anyone. At the age of seven, Alma was recruited into ATC's "Project Origin" with the aim of creating psychic individuals from a psychic forbearer: two days before her eighth birthday, in 1996, she was put into an induced coma and locked in the Vault, a spherical structure located deep inside the secret Origin Facility. During the project, Alma was impregnated twice with prototypes created from her own DNA mixed with that of the Origin researchers. She gave birth to a first prototype, Seline, when she was 15 years old, and then a second, Sybil, when she was 16. Life support was removed from the Vault when Alma was 26, leading ATC to believe she was dead. According to Harlan Wade, her physical body died six days after the removal of life support, but her psychic energy continued to linger long after her heart stopped, fueled by the hatred of her angry, rageful spirit. However, she remained mostly dormant for twenty years as her spirit was still sealed inside the Vault with her corpse. During this time, people in the area of her corpse would feel uneasy or ill, and that part of the city was eventually abandoned. Frightened by Alma's powers, Armacham employees shut down the facility in which her body lingered, refusing to reopen it until a decade had passed. The Release of Alma In early 2024, a second Synchronicity Event occurred, due to Alma being awakened by the reopening of the Origin Facility. Seline and Sybil both suffered a complete psychotic break and turned homicidal. Alma then tasked her "missionaries" to locate and free her body. Seline and Sybil found and killed Charles Habegger, whom they cannibalized in the belief that they can obtain their victim's thoughts through their flesh. Alma and her servants learned about a report being worked on by ATC employees dealing with contamination of water in the Auburn District. The three set out to find the people attached to the report, believing that they may know the location of Alma's body. They first visit the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant, where Alma attempted to kill the devil hunter Dante, who was hired by Harlan to stop Alma and her daughters. Dante was actually the true identity of Alessa's childhood friend, Tony Redgrave, and he accepted the job after being shown a photograph of Alma. He was immediately struck by her exact resemblance to Alessa Gillespie, whom he believed to be dead. However, after becoming convinced that Alma was not Alessa Gillespie, Dante elected to stop her. Despite her efforts, Dante survived Alma's assault, and she became curious about him. She also had several encounters with Dante, yet each time she felt compelled to spare his life due to Alessa's linger memories and instructed her servants to leave him unharmed. Alma and her servants then moved to Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters. In both the wastewater plant and ATC headquarters, they killed everyone present, whether these people knew about Project Origin and Alma or not. Soon after, Alma, Seline, and Sybil learned the location of the Origin facility, and they departed from ATC's headquarters to find it. Along the way, Seline and Sybil kidnapped Alma's sister, Alice Wade, and killed her while Alma watched. Genevieve Aristide mused in the field guide that Alma was likely jealous of Alice due to the preferential treatment she received from their father, and so wanted to witness her death. Sometime after, Saline and Sybil psionically enthralled Harlan to accompany them to release Alma from the Vault himself. Inside the Origin facility, an enthralled Harlan released Alma's true body, now resurrected by Alma's presence, and her appearance changed to that of a naked, emaciated, decayed young woman. Alma immediately killed Harlan, and detonated the facility. After escaping Dante, Alma had Seline and Sybil bring her evil doers and feasted on their flesh and fed on their life force. After several weeks, Alma finally consumed enough people to have recovered enough of her strength and is rejuvenated, regaining her beauty. Return to Silent Hill Not long after becoming reacquainted with modern society, Alma was lured back to Silent Hill by a summoning spell cast by Claudia Wolf, the high priestess of the Order. Along the way to Silent Hill, Alma is attacked by Dante and his associates, Mary Arkham, who was unknowingly Alessa's maternal third cousin, and Trish. Evading them, Alma mind controlled truck driver Travis Grady to transport herself, Seline and Sybil to their destination. On the way to Silent Hill, a car chase ensued between Alma and Dante. During the high-speed chase, Travis saw Alessa's astral projection on the outskirts of the town and swerved to avoid her. Their truck crashed into Dante's vehicle, and while Travis, Seline and Sybil died in the wreackage, all other's were knocked unconscious and sucked into the Otherplace by Alessa. Soon thereafter, Alma was unified with Alessa, furthering Alessa's powers. When Personality Physical Appearnence Powers and Abilities |-|Mutant= * Immortality: * Accelerated Healing: * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Reflexes: * Telekinesis: * Pyrokinesis: * Astral Projection: * Premonition: * Empathic Telepathy: * Voice Manipulation: * Claws: * Aquatic Respiration: * Immense Spiritual Power: |-|Psychic Ghost= |-|Avatar of the Phoenix= Weaknesses * Hunger: * Magic: * Phoenix Force: * Silent Hill Founders Bell: Equipment Category:Earth-01